aftermath
by envysparkler
Summary: Their world was crashing down around them and all they had was each other. – Gran/Ulvida.


**a/n:** Today, the 17th of June, marks the two-year anniversary of my entry into the chaotic world of fanfiction. I first entered through curiosity, accidentally finding the site after trying to look up an eBook. But, as time grew on, I began exploring this vast trove of stories, reading and writing, growing as a person. However, FFN is not just a tool for writers and readers. I have matured, gained amazing friends, made enemies and fought in wars. I have read stories that touched my heart, and fics that brighten my day. Fanfiction is the light in the dark, the sun amidst the clouds, an unpolished gem in the rock. It has taught me so much – taught me the value of friendship and loyalty and trust, the meaning of kindness and compassion, the acts of courage and humility. I thank it for shaping me into the person I am today.

**disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**dedication:** To fanfiction.

**summary:** Their world was crashing down around them and all they had was each other. – Gran/Ulvida.

* * *

**aftermath**

* * *

_so help me, save me, i'd die without you_

* * *

"Gran," came the soft, muffled voice from near his knee.

"Hiroto," he corrected wearily, trying to discern which of his teammates was talking to him. They were all mixed up in the back of the police van, arms across faces, legs entwined, elbows digging into backs.

"Hiroto," the voice tried out hesitantly, sounding as if it was tasting the name. Too high-pitched to be a male. A street light passed by outside, sending a ray of light through the slits and Hiroto saw a flash of blue.

"What – what are we going to do now?" Ulvida – no, she was _Reina-chan_ now – asked. Hiroto made a noncommittal sound, feeling every bump in the road as they drove along. He winced as a particularly violent jar set his ribs aflame.

"Hiroto," her voice was just as tired as his. He could feel her moving, twisting as much as the space allowed, her blue hair sliding across the material of his uniform, "Answer the question."

"I don't know," Hiroto breathed out, feeling strands of his crimson hair fall on the back of his neck as they separated from the gel that held it up, "I don't know." No one else made a sound, though Hiroto could feel Hitomiko's eyes on him, watching him silently.

"Hiroto," her voice was a whisper now, "Are we going to be arrested?" With that one question, the entire atmosphere changed. It was no longer just Reina waiting for an answer, it was everyone – from _Neesan_ down to little Nero – looking at him.

He felt the mass of stares and almost started to shrink into himself before remembering that he could no longer do that.

In the orphanage, Hiroto was shy and introverted, shunning everyone and preferring solitude. But when the Aliea crashed, and his father saw his potential, he was quickly forced to take charge. It had been satisfying seeing everyone – Haru-kun and Fuu-kun, Osamu-nii, even Ryuu-chan – listening to him, taking orders from him, from _Chichi-ue_'s favorite.

Even Reina had been disposed as a leader, though now they all looked at _him_.

Clearing his throat, he wished that his father would've chosen Reina instead of him, she was a born leader, with her no-nonsense attitude and forceful personality.

"I don't know, _minna_," Hiroto found a hand and squeezed it, reassuring its owner, "But, no matter what happens, we're a team, _ne_?" A pitiful chorus of _hai_s answered him. Hiroto quickly changed tactics.

"_Neesan_," Hiroto turned to the only adult there, "What do you think?" Hitomiko was silent and for a second, Hiroto wondered if he'd made the right choice.

"You are all very young," she answered finally, "You were led astray and in the end, you repented. Zaizen Sousuke is a kind man – he will understand. And if you were locked up, I'd imagine Raimon and Endou-kun would have something to say about it." Hiroto smiled at the thought of the hyperactive Raimon captain and visibly relaxed, his own doubts clearing.

The tension slowly dissipated, though Hiroto could still hear Reina's troubled breathing. The van was silent for a few more minutes before Reina again spoke up.

"Hiroto, where are the others? Haruya and Fuusuke, Niisan and Ryuu-chan?"

Hiroto knew that she knew _where_ they were – Gemini Storm and Epsilon were in a safe house in Tokyo while Prominence and Diamond Dust had been exiled to Aliea Gakuen's underground base – but that was not the question she was asking. _What happened to them?_ were her unsaid words _Are they safe?_

"The detective said that they'd already secured the other teams. They all should be fine." Inwardly, Hiroto was just as worried as her. He remembered playing with adorable, quiet Ryuuji on the orphanage grounds, going to school with Haruya and Fuusuke, laughing at their antics. He remembered sitting on a swing as Osamu read to him and helped him with his homework.

Whatever they became later, Hiroto would first think of them as his family.

He winced as an elbow crashed into his bruised ribs and tried to endure the pain, too tired to shift the person – Nero – off his injury.

"Will…will Tousan be okay?" Reina's soft murmur was intended for his ears only.

_- "I understand how you're feeling, Ulvida. But even so – this man is _still_ my father!" –_

"Of course, Rei-chii," he slipped in his old, affectionate name for her, "Of course. Everything is going to be alright."

He could hear Hitomiko's soft exhale of disbelief and tried to force a smile on his face. His grin cracked his face in two and he gave it up as a bad job. She couldn't see his face, anyway.

"You were always a bad liar, Hero-kun," Reina whispered, using her name for him. Despite their circumstance, Hiroto felt a swell of affection for the blue-haired spitfire that was his oldest and best friend.

"It's okay, Rei," Hiroto said, more convincingly, "Everything may not be alright but I swear, by the Aliea, that it _will_ be."

* * *

**a/n:** Well, this is random and choppy and I just don't know anymore.


End file.
